Childhood love chapter 2 (6 years later)
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: This is chapter 2 of childhood love and I hope you like it


6 years later...

Eclispe's POV

I'm running like always from my school bullies and I try to run as fast as my stubby legs can carry me and I turn a corner getting more tired. I was running with my childhood treasure My Blanket which was my blanket's name since that's all I could say when I was little. '_Where Sure when I need him?!'_ I thought and I looked back to see if they were still behind me and yes they were. "Come back here you little pip squeak!" a fox said as he ran after me with his poesy and the fox's name was Rodney. I looked back to where I was running but to only hit a light pole. "Oof!" I said as I landed on my butt. "Owie that hurt." I whimpered. "Awww did that baby hurt herself?" Marcus the Hedgehog said as he picked my up by my shirt and slammed me into the fence wall still hold me and I tried not to cry. "Now give us your lunch money or say good-bye to 'My Blanket **forever!**" Marcus said and I looked and saw Cindy the chipmunk have it in her hands smirking. "Yeah it would be a real shame." she said snickering. "B-B-But my mommy gave me this lunch money so that I could eat lunch at school for the week." I said with a pitiful look. "Oh well then now give it!" Rodney said and I shakingly went into my pocket and got out my 10 dollars and raised it to Rodney's eye level with my head hung low with shame. "Heh heh that's what we thought." he said as he took the money roughly and let me fall. "O-o-ow." I stuttered as I began to cry. "Hmp take your worthless blanket." Cindy said as she let it fall to the ground in front of me. "Hmp stupid kid." he said and came to me. "You are really worthless you know that, why do you think you 'daddy' left you and your mom, because he did love you!" "SHUT UP HE DID LOVE ME AND SO DOES MY MOM STOP LYING!" I exclaimed as I punched in the cheek and I gulped as he fell to work. "You didn't just punch me squirt I know you did not just punch me you RUNT!" he said punching my in the stomach. "AH SOMEONE HELP!" "HEY QUIT IT!" I heard and saw Rodney being kicked off me and I looked and saw that neon blue ora cover both Cindy and Marcus and made them freeze. "Eclispe I'm so sorry I kinda got 2 hour detention what did they do to you?" I turned to the voice and saw Surge and I began to cry and sniffle as I hanged my head low and grabbed my My Blanket for comfort. "They beats me ups and they took my lunch money mommy gave me and-and-and Rodney said that my daddy didn't want me and that's why he left!" I mumbled in my blanket and I heard Surge growl as he walked to a beat up Rodney and he bent down to his level. "Ok first I want you to give me the money you took from her, NOW!" Rodney weakly stood up and gave Surge the money. "Now I want all of you to say your sorry and LEAVE!" Surge exclaimed harshly and unfrozen Rodney's gang. "Were sorry were sorry!" they said and left.

"You ok Eclispe, again I'm sorry." he said checking me out and I grunted. "My, my stomach hurts from when he punched me." I whimpered. "Come on let's go to my mom and she can check you out ok?" Surge said as he picked me up and began to walk. "W-Wait My BLanket is still on the ground!" I exclaimed and I heard him groan and picked up my blanket. "Thank you." I said nuzzling my blanket. "No problem." he said as he began to walk to his house. As he walked me I blushed as I looked into his eyes and then the sky and then the street beside us. I then nuzzled my blanket again as I cried a little, the words they said really hurt and was probably true. "Eclispe don't listen to those jokers whatever they said isn't true there just jealous of what an awesome girl you are so don't cry over what they said." Surge said proudly and I was amazed by his words and I nodded. "I will follow by that Surge I promise." I said and I saw him smile. "Good." he said and we were at his house soon enough. He set me down and opened the door and I went in first as he closed the door behind me and I saw Surge's dad on the couch watching tv. "Oh hi Eclispe what are you doing here?" he asked. "I got beat up but some bullies from school and I got beat up." I said with a pouting and pitiful face. "Yeah and I hoped mom would kinda helped wrap her up." Surge added. "Oh I'm sorry but Surge's mom is at work but I'll try to wrap you up, just call me , please come with me Miss Davis?" I giggled at and I nodded as I took his hand and we went up stairs. I sat on the bed and I grunted a little to the pain it hurt kinda and I thought I was gonna cry again but I sucked it up. "Ok so show me where it hurts." said as I saw he had a first aid kit out. I lifted my shirt to show my stomach and it was really red and I cringed to the pain. "Oh well that's not good at all." replied and my eyes started to water. "Eclispe please don't cry dad will make you feel better right dad?" Surge said and we looked to him with hope filled eyes and he just smiled. "Of course she will be fine now Eclispe are you comfortable taking your shirt off, if not I understand." Surge's dad asked a little more serious. I thought about it and really didn't care for I used to take baths with Surge and my mom when I was small so what it the harm of taking my shirt off? I nodded and he nodded back as he slowly and carefully took off my shirt and felt a warm blush go on my face as I saw Surge looking at me and I took a deep breath as I saw his dad get out the things he needed and I saw him get a spray out and he had it near me prepared to spray on my stomach. "This may hurt a little but just be strong ok Eclispe?" Surge's dad warned and I nodded and clinched onto the bed sheets ready for the pain and he sprayed. It really burned when he did and he sprayed four times and tried to make them quick. "There, there, it's all over now it'll be ok." he said as I began to cry a little and he hugged me. I nuzzled his shoulder due to the fact that I loved his hugs, it made it feel as if he really was my dad and made me thankful to feel like he was and to see what its like having a father. "Ok now all I have to do now it wrap you up." he said reaching into the kit again. "Oh oh oh you mean like a mummy?!" Surge said and started to walk around like a mummy and I giggled and surprised my tummy didn't hurt as I did. "No not like a mummy just to protect Eclispe's wound till its better it should only take at least three days I'll inform your mom when and how you should change your bandages." he informed and left. "Where do you think he's going?" Surge asked and I shrugged my shoulders with each of my hands on either side of my chest. I shivered to the cold AC and I decided I could put my shirt back on so I did and got down from the bed. "Come on you too Eclispe's mom and your mom Surge are here downstairs." said with a smile. "Yay mommy, mommy, mommy!" I exclaimed going down the stairs quickly but still carefully and glomped my mom but not hard enough to make her fall and we both giggled to my excitement of seeing her. "Hehehehe nice to see you too sweety and I heard you had a little bully problem today and you got a boboo?" she said sitting me in her lap as she sat on the couch and I nodded. "Yeah mommy they were mean to me." I whimpered and hugged her. "Shh shh shh its ok sweety I'll go to your Kiderngarden class tomorrow and straighten things out ok?" she hushed to me in my black plush ear and I nodded. "Yes mommy thank you." I sniffled and she smiled. "Ok then, how about you play with Surge hm?" "Ok mommy." I said and gave her a kissed her on the nose and slid from her lap and ran to Surge.

Few minutes later...

"So what do you wanna play then Eclispe?" I said as we were walking to our neighborhood park and I just walked along just in my own world. "_Eclispe...Eclispe..._**ECLISPE!**" "Uh wa what?" I stuttered and I bumped into a light post, this is twice its happened today and I swayed side to side and felt hands on my shoulders helping me stay still and balanced. "Your were in dream world again Eclispe." Surge said chuckling and my vision was exact again. "Sorry that has just happened a lot lately." I said a little worried. "Wait oh no I left my blanket!" I said breathing really hard. "Eclispe calm down I have it I held it for you while you went potty remember?" he said chuckling again and I blushed as he showed it to me and I took it and I giggled a little embarrassed. "Oh yeah thank you." I said taking My Blanket back and nuzzled it with joy. "Hmp no problem." he said with a smile and we got to the park. "Can we go on the slide?" I asked and he nodded. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" he teased and in an instant he was gone and I gasped as I started to run to the slide as well. I panted and bent over as I looked to a smirking Surge leaning on the slide's ladder. "N-N-No fair you h-h-had a head start!" I panted and I rose up after I caught my breath. "Or maybe your just too slow." he said teasingly and I thought for a second and looked at my stubby legs and thought. I couldn't out run those bullies and maybe if I can run as fast as Surge I won't have that problem. "Surge can you teach me how to run fast like you!?" I exclaimed with my tail wagging. "Um I don't know Eclispe it's not easy if you want to be as fast as me." he said thinking about it and raising an eyebrow. "I promise if you teach me I will never give up just call me," I said putting on and tying my blanket around my neck carefully and stood with my feet apart and my hands on my waist. "Super Eclispe!" I added and I blushed seeing Surge laughed his brains out and he just smiled sweetly. "Ok 'Super Eclispe' if you are up to the task I have no choice but to accept." he said nodding to me and I jumped in the air and glomped him to the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much Surge you don't know how much this means to me!" I yelled in joy. "Yeah but can you get off me your kinda squeezing me to death!" he exclaimed and I blushed like mad. "Sorry." I said as I let go and he groaned a little in pain. "It's no trouble now let's get started shall we." he said with a more serious face. "I'm ready." "Ok but be warned you will have to do EXACTLY as I say." he said smirking crossing his arms. "Ok bring it on me!" I said more energetic. "Alright let's get started." he said looking more evil which made me back away a little.

"Surge do I gotta do this?" "You wanted to run fast well this is the best way." "But why do you have to have a water gun?" "Oh you'll see." he said chuckling and I gulped. "Ok ready to run?" Surge asked pumping up the gun. "Run, from what?" "From getting wet of course, I'll give you a 10 second head start so you better get moving!" he said evilly smirking. and I gulped. "1...2..." "Uh-oh!" I said running down the hill we were on top of and I tried to run as fast as my little legs could carry me. "...3...4...5..." I ran down the hill and was too tired to go on but was able to go behind a tree and prayed that Surge wouldn't find me. "..6...7..8..9 ...10!" he said and stormed down the hill and all i heard was silence then I squealed feeling being sprayed with ice-cold water. "AH Surge its cold IT'S COLD!" I yelled and he stopped spraying me as he chuckled. "Sorry I kinda got a little carried away. He said and I rolled my eyes taking off my clothes and Surge helped but setting them on a branch so that the sun would hit it. "No what I'm naked?" I asked. "and cold." I added shivering from the cold water. "Hmm well how about we try running again." Surge said shrugging. "But...but...but...I'm NAKED!" I shrieked and he just smirked. "I know but this means that you'll have to be quicker on your feet not to get wet, especially THIS time." he said grabbing his water gun and this time I went off running for my life this time. "Gotta run gotta run gotta run." I said to myself and found myself having my feet gliding and I looked down and saw that they kinda were all you could se were black blurs and I looked in amazement. "Wow." I said and kept running and I wasn't feeling tired at all and then I saw Surge smiling beside me. "Feels good doesn't it?" he asked and I nodded. "Told you, you just had to do as I said." he said and laughed a little and soon I did too and stopped as we made it back for I was getting tired and I put on my dry clothes back on. "Lets head to my house dinner is probably ready. "Ok race you there, Super Eclispe away!" I exclaimed as I raced away. "Hmp Super Surge away!" he chuckled and ran to catch up with me.

to be continued till next time...

and the characters I told you last time who that belonged to and I'm not repeating it again! So hope you like it and leave nice reviews...please and thank you! ^^


End file.
